


Valentine's Day

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read this one right - prompt was</p><p>"Roses are red, violets are blue, blah, blah, blah, I love you."</p><p>Fluffy, Clara/12</p><p>for @redpandanormalpanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Roses are red, violets are blue, blah blah blah, I love you.

He crumpled and burned it.

Valentine’s Day – ridiculous.

Strax expressed profound interest when bears were mentioned. Contemplating vast claws, enormous teeth and a faultless propensity for evisceration seemed an ideal symbol of romantic love.

The Doctor reconsidered his plans.

One gift, one poem – he was sweating – nothing traditional. Everything he had considered was utterly useless. This had to be faultless.

He paced the wet streets. 

Perfect!

He pounced, wrapping the prize in his coat.

He placed the still dripping bundles on Clara’s lap.

It miaowed – Clara kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> want a drabble filled - go to tumblr!
> 
> As usual, if you hated this, tell me, loved it, tell me, really loved it - share.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
